nicktheultimaswordwielderfandomcom-20200215-history
Attuma (Marvel)
' Attuma' is a fictional character, a supervillain in the Marvel Comics universe. He is an Atlantean nomadic warlord who is an enemy of Namor the Sub-Mariner, and is the father of the superhero Andromeda. He believes he is the prophesied conqueror of the Atlantean Empire. Fictional character biography Attuma was born as a member of a tribe of barbaric Atlanteans, who were banished from Atlantis ages ago. For unknown reasons Attuma was born with strength, endurance, and speed far superior to those of any normal Atlantean. Attuma quickly became leader of his tribe and declared that he would conquer the city of Atlantis as an ancient prophecy predicted. Attuma had a daughter, Andromeda by his wife Gelva, but was disappointed that his only child was female. He wanted a male child to be his heir and ignored Andromeda, who would join the army of Atlantis. Attuma gathered his troops and attacked Atlantis, only to be defeated by Namor the Sub-Mariner, the Prince of Atlantis and his allies the Fantastic Four.[1]Attuma and his troops were banished from Atlantis once again. Over the years, Attuma has been at war with both Atlantis and the "surface world" (the Atlantean name for the human nations). He developed a super-weapon with which to invade the surface world, but was foiled by Iron Man.[2] Attuma was among the villains assembled by Doctor Doom using a mind-control device in one of his attempts to destroy the Fantastic Four. As his troops left the docks they were knocked back in by a bomb in a HYDRA truck Daredevil had caused to go towards the docks. Mister Fantastic causes the Atlanteans and the other villains to forgot this event.[3] He created tidal waves in another attempted invasion of the surface world, and was this time defeated by the Avengers, after they were alerted by the kidnap of the Wasp, although Attuma nearly succeeded in drowning them.[4] Attuma enslaved the nomadic Atlanteans after the destruction of Atlantis.[5] After Atlantis was rebuilt, Attuma attempted another invasion during the wedding of Namor and Dorma.[6] Attuma allied with the Red Ghost, and used mind-controlled sea creatures in another attempted conquest of the surface world, and was this time defeated by the Defenders.[7] With Dr. Dorcas and Tiger Shark, Attuma invaded Hydro-Base, but was then defeated by a teaming of Namor and Doctor Doom.[8] Attuma then enslaved the Avengers to use them against Namor, but unintentionally instigated a battled between the Avengers and Doctor Doom. Attuma was defeated by Namor, Doom, and the Avengers.[9] When the ruling Council of Atlantis asked Prince Namor to abdicate the throne, Namor obliged and left Atlantis. Attuma was hired with his men as mercenaries to end the Atlantean civil war. Several Atlantean nobles battled for the throne, but Attuma took the throne and became the new ruler of Atlantis. His rule was not a popular one though and Attuma kidnapped Marrina Smallwood, Namor's new wife to embarrass Namor in the eyes of the Atlantean people.[10] Namor, with the help of various superheroes includingAlpha Flight and the Avengers, freed Marrina and battled Attuma. Attuma ended the battle when he realized that Namor was happy with Marrina and did not want to return to Atlantis.[11] He did swear vengeance against the superheroes who had allied against him and joined the Lethal Legion, a group of supervillains, shortly afterwards. The Legion was short-lived though and Attuma returned to Atlantis. During the events of The Evolutionary War, Attuma joined forces with the Lemurians and reserve Avengers against the High Evolutionary.[12] As depicted in the crossover Atlantis Attacks, Attuma allied himself with Ghaur and his Deviants and Llyra and her Lemurians against humanity. He battled Iron Man and Namor, and then learned that the superhero Andromeda was his estranged daughter.[13] Attuma mobilized his troops for an assault against the United States.[14] He abducted Marvel Girl as part of Ghaur's plan. Attuma then finally met his daughter Andromeda again, who now led a group of Atlantean rebels against him. Attuma fought his daughter and defeated her in personal combat, but Ghaur spirited her away.[15] Attuma was angered, but continued with their plans. Ghaur and Llyra tricked him though and while Attuma attacked the surface world, battling Spider-Man and the Fantastic Four, Ghaur and Llyra attacked Atlantis and killed a large part of the population as a sacrifice to their god Set. When hearing about Atlantis' destruction, Attuma went into a stupor and the Atlanteans retreated.[16] Attuma was put on trial, but made his way back to Atlantis. Shortly afterwards, Attuma briefly lost control of Atlantis and Namor returned to the throne, but Attuma regained the throne of Atlantis, when Namor was cursed as one of the Defenders, a curse which would transport Namor away whenever the Defenders were needed and leave Atlantis undefended. Attuma formed the group Deep Six, to defend Atlantis from Namor and the Defenders. (Attuma's "Deep Six" was named after the first Deep Six, a group of heroes who aided Namor, including Andromeda.) Though outnumbered, the Defenders outsmarted Attuma and Namor retook Atlantis.[17] Attuma returned to his barbarian hordes and would make other attempts to conquer Atlantis and the surface world, but without any success. One such attempt would come after Attuma allied his Barbarian hordes with the forces of the futuristic conqueror Kang. His armies would pick Canada as their point of invasion; however they would be turned back by the superhero group, the Avengers.[18] Attuma attacked New York City with an undersea horde once again. He was confronted by the Sentry, but before Attuma could finish boasting of his plans, he was apparently beheaded by the Sentry.[19][20] During the Dark Reign storyline, Attuma is revived by Victor Von Doom (who manages to reattach Attuma's head to his body) and Attuma is offered a new chance of power in the vow of destroying Namor once and for all.[21] http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Attuma&action=edit&section=3 editFear Itself During the Fear Itself storyline, one of the seven Hammers of the Worthy lands near Attuma. He is able to lift it and becomes Nerkodd: Breaker of Oceans.[22] He fights Alpha Flight after he tried to attack Vancouver, but he was defeated.[23] Then soon after that, he heads to Atlantis to overthrow Namor's rule and become the new king of Atlantis.[24] Powers and abilities Attuma possesses various superhuman abilities common to the Atlanteans. However, his strength, stamina, resistance to physical injury, and swimming speed are much higher than the majority of his race. Like most Atlanteans, Attuma could not survive out of water for more than 10 minutes without the aid of mechanical devices or certain chemicals for the most part of his life. His stamina, agility, and reflexes also were reduced when out of the water. Like all Atlanteans his specially developed vision allows him to see clearly in the murky depths of the ocean. After certain genetic and surgical enhancements following his resurrection at the hands of Victor von Doom his strength has been fortified to be on par with the strength of Namor as well as granting him the ability of self-propelled flight and living on land unaided. Attuma is a skilled Atlantean warrior, trained in the use of many different weapons. He is an expert hand-to-hand combatant, especially underwater, and has achieved mastery in the use of most Atlantean weapons. He usually prefers his three-pronged iron sword, but he has access to highly advanced weaponry. Role in Ultima In Ultima, Attuma is a member of the Organization's Army, allying himself with Rourke to take down Milo, Kida, and Namor in the combined Atlantean kingdoms. But Attuma's partnership to the Org or ownership of the Hammer of Nerkodd won't last forever, mind you, especially when he has a new idea in mind for Atlantean throne domination... "Three words: Conan under water. That's it. There you go. Attuma is Conan, only under water. And wearing a funny hat. Think about that. Namor, for all his bare-chested brawling, is as civilized as any Roman emperor. He's the uneasy ruler of a decadent culture that's existed in a state of cultural stagnation for thousands of years. He's a monarch, with all the baggage that implies. Attuma, however, is not. He's a warlord. His people are, by and large, underwater Visigoths. He rules through strength and cunning, and by managing to outwit his more ambitious generals. He's not a complete savage, but he lacks finesse. He does what he thinks is best for his people, and what he thinks is best is taking over Atlantis. Eventually, the Roman Empire got tired of fighting the Goths, so they just hired them instead. Conan was a general for the Aquilonians before he killed their king and took the crown. Namor is reverting to type these days. He's back in black, and having tea with Dr. Doom. He's taking his duties more seriously now. Atlantis-the city-is gone, but the culture, the people, remain. But their empire is tottering. It's foundations are gone, and there are enemies all around them. And that's where Attuma comes in. Picture this: Atlantean delegates swim through an ill-lit undersea cavern, escorted by savage warriors clad in shark-hide and shell. Attuma sits before them, on a crude throne crafted from the jaws of some leviathan. He's expecting demands. Namor is big on demands. Big on threats. Instead, the delegates have a proposal. 'Now is the time for all true children of Atlantis to come together to rebuild the ancient glories...' Attuma's people, despite being regarded as savages, are still Atlantean. Still nominally part of the Empire, whether they admit it or not. Attuma knows this, and it irks him to no end, but there's only so much he can do, only so many times you can charge howling at the gates of Rome before the other chieftains won't follow you any more. Attuma is approaching that time. He knows which way the current is flowing, and he knows better than to swim against it. He goes to Atlantis and kneels before the Pearl Throne and offers his sword to Namor (imagine Conan kneeling before Kull...). "Let me lead your armies, and Atlantis will once again rule the seas..." he says. And Namor thinks and broods, remembering all the times that Attuma came close to killing him, all the times that he almost conquered Atlantis and, after a brief hesitation, agrees. Better to have the savage in the tent pissing out, than outside pissing in. And so it goes. Attuma does his job well when Namor isn't around to interfere. Maybe even too well. He's growing in popularity with the plebes, becoming a hero-the hero that Namor used to be. He eschews politics in favor of plain speaking, and holds to views that some of the Atlantean nobility find much more agreeable than Namor's policy of isolation/toleration. Think about the storytelling possibilities there. How does Attuma navigate the byzantine politics of the Atlantean court? Does he intend to betray Namor, or does Namor's growing distrust of Attuma's popularity with the Atlantean citizenry push the barbarian into a corner with no other option? It gets the wheels turning anyway, hunh?" (Cited from Villains with Potential: Attuma) Most likely, this won't be happening in the mainstream comics because Namor went crazy due to Squirrel Gril and Pixie's accidental luring of the Phoenix back to Earth, the resulting creation of the Phoenix Five, and Namor's subsequent defeat at the hands of the Avengers. But in Ultima, things might take a turn for the worse with the above suggestion combined with what happened in the comics. Picture this: Namor is still too weak from Phoenix Force controlling him to do its insane bidding, and the Marvel Atlantis is equally going down with him. Who can take advantage of a freshly depossessed Namor at a time like this than his old, also-once-possessed enemy, Attuma? Category:Antagonists Category:Organization Category:Neo Masters of Evil